Brother to the Rescue
by Lentimental
Summary: Rin has been kidnapped and it's up to Len to find her and bring her home.


**tossing-cookies** **said to** **lentimental-feelings** **:**

You fixed it! :) Twinny~ can I request a fic where Rin is kidnapped and Len has to come rescue his princess? ❤️

Three days before Rin disappeared, Len had last seen her in person around lunch time at school. They sometimes met up with one another after school to walk home together on the days when they didn't have club activities to attend. He had heard that both of their clubs were not meeting that day, but Rin had never shown up at their usual meeting spot by the front gate. He had waited for two hours, constantly texting and calling her phone to try and find out where she was, but she never picked up. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he thought of it as nothing but him being hungry. Giving up, he went home. He fully expected Rin to have went home without him and that maybe she lost her phone, but she wasn't there. During dinner, he asked their mother if she knew where Rin was but she had told him that she had no idea, then suggested that maybe she went over to a friend's house and was having too much fun to check her phone. Len had his doubts, but accepted it anyway.

Len stayed up that night until the wee hours of the morning, waiting to see if Rin would come home. Sleep deprived, he had asked his mother once again if she had received any messages or calls from his sister, but turned out that she had still not contacted either one of them. His mother suggested that maybe she spent the night at her friend's house and her phone had died, but he could tell that she was actually beginning to worry. His mother was not one to jump to conclusions right away, and didn't want to think the worst of things if at all possible. It was the beginning of the weekend, so his mother's suggestion couldn't be too far off. However, Len still had that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He called the police department to file a missing person's report, but all they had to say to him was that she could be with friends or she could have run away. Len knew without a doubt that Rin would never run away from home, but the police had insisted that if she hadn't been missing for a full twenty-four hours, then there was nothing they could do but that they would keep a look out just in case something came up on their radio. Frustrated, Len could do nothing but wait for a possible phone call, text, or for Rin herself to walk through the door.

When the second day rolled around, Len knew for a fact that something was wrong. Even if Rin had stayed at a friend's house and her phone died, she would have at least called from her friend's house or even come home to notify him and their mother. Running away was out of the question and Len could only conclude one thing: his twin had been kidnapped. Anxiety fueling him, he walked into Rin's room, hoping that maybe he could find some clues. He knew that not only strangers, but even people that they knew could be possible suspects. Tearing his sister's room apart, he found nothing but her diary. His worry overtaking his sense to not go through other people's personal belongings, he opened it and read through the entirety of it. He had hoped to find the phone numbers of her friends or even their addresses, but there was only one thing that was off-putting. He knew of all of Rin's friends listed in her diary and had even hung out with them occasionally, but there was one name written that he had never personally met: Alice. Rin would talk about her every now and then, but Len had never actually seen this girl. That fact alone didn't sit well with him.

Later that night, Len sat atop the curved staircase of their house, listening in on his mother's phone conversation. "I don't know where she could be! It's been two days and we haven't been able to get ahold of her!" She was worried and confused, he could tell. "No! She'd never run away from home! Rin's a good girl, officer. I don't know why you can't seem to understand that." Frustration was clear in her voice and although he couldn't see his mother's face, he knew she must have been furrowing her brows. "Why don't you just shut up and look for my daughter?!" He heard the phone slam down, cutting the connection abruptly. After hearing a small thump, Len peered down through the bars of the hand rail. His mother sat on the floor, her knees to her chest and her shoulders shaking. Small sobs were the only thing heard throughout the silent house and that's when Len decided. He was going to find his sister and bring her back home.

The afternoon of the third day, Len wandered around the school aimlessly. He had spent all morning searching for Rin's friends but had found not one of them. Normally, he'd run across them without meaning to but now that he was actually looking for them, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. He searched around the cafeteria during lunch, again finding no one. Upon leaving through the cafeteria doors however, he spotted a glimpse of teal hair making its way to the school courtyard. Pushing past the sea of people, he maneuvered his way through the crowd. "Miku!" he had called out, successfully gaining her attention. He almost fell in front of her feet, but caught himself before he could. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" he was panting slightly, having rushed over to the girl as fast as he could.

"I've been in class." Miku furrowed her brows, genuinely confused where Len was getting at. He had never tried to seek her out before so she wondered what it was he could possibly want. "By the way, have you seen Rin around? I've been looking for her all day."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted, taking her by the wrist and leading her to a more isolated spot. "Last Friday, did Rin hang out with you after school?" Miku was his sister's best friend so if he was going to find out anything, his best bet was to ask her.

"No, she didn't. I asked her if she wanted to do karaoke but she told me that she had already promised to go to Alice's house to work on a project they were paired up to do for science," Miku explained, the confusion on her face deepening. "She didn't tell you?"

There was that name again. Alice. "No, she didn't. In fact, I haven't heard from her at all since last Friday. She hasn't come home." The confused look on Miku's face switched to one of worry within seconds. She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Len cut her off before she could. "I need you to tell me where I can find Alice."

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, it took her a minute to actually respond. "I think I saw her go to the Art room a couple minutes-" Len bolted down the hallway in the direction of the Art room before Miku could finish her sentence.

Once he got there, he threw open the door. He looked around the room and saw a startled girl staring at him as she sat in front of a painting she was working on. "Are you Alice? Rin's friend?" he questioned, but only received a small nod in response. "Did you happen to hang out with my sister last Friday?"

Taking a moment to regain her bearings, Alice turned in her seat to face him. "N-no, I didn't," she stuttered, her hands on her lap and gripping the edge of her skirt. "T-the last time I saw her was during lunch time… Why do you ask…?"

Len could only sigh, frustration enveloping him once more. "It's nothing, sorry. I just thought she might have met up with you to work the science project you guys needed to do."

"We hadn't made any plans to get together to work on the project yet… Is she okay?" Alice looked worried. "You're not mad at her, are you…?"

Len blinked a few times, surprise clear on his face. "No, no, I'm not mad… I'm just looking for her is all. I'm sorry to disturb you." He took a small bow before closing the door to the Art room. As he walked away, he grimaced. He knew she was lying. Her timidness was all an act. But what he couldn't figure out was why. Why was she lying to him? He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

After school had ended, Len had found Alice and followed her from a distance. The girl stopped to talk to no one, despite some of the attempts some other students had made and had walked straight home. He found it strange, seeing as how Rin always seemed to depict the girl as somewhat of a social butterfly when she spoke to him about her. He sat at the turning corner of the block, pulling on his jacket and throwing the hood on over his head. Not only did he not want to be immediately recognized, but it was starting to get chilly outside as the hours passed by.

Len waited patiently, watching Alice's house for anything unusual that he would be able to pick up. Pulling out his phone, he saw that it was already almost nine at night and decided to shoot his mother a text, telling her that he was studying late at a friend's house for a test he had the next day. There was no reason to make her worry about both of her children. As he hit send, he heard someone scream out his name. Startled, it took him a moment to realize that it was Rin's voice that he had just heard. He looked around frantically, not seeing her anywhere in sight. He heard a yelp before everything went silent and looked in the direction of Alice's house. "I knew it," he muttered, feeling anger well up within him.

Len quietly walked over to the house, sneaking his way into the yard. He slowly traveled the entire perimeter of the building, peeking in through the windows as he snuck by them. The lights were on, but there was no sign of anyone within the building. Either Alice was on the second floor, where he could not see, or she had a basement. He assumed the latter, considering he didn't see any lights on through the windows in the upper level. Picking the lock on the back door of the house, he slipped off his shoes and backpack to make for a quieter entry.

Tip-toeing his way around the lower half of house, he heard a voice coming from a crack in one of the doors. Getting closer to it, he pushed it open a tad bit more and discovered there were stairs leading down to a basement. Pushing the door open even more, he thanked whatever gods existed that the door did not make any squeaking noises. He crouched down low, slowly making his way down the stairs. The light in the basement was relatively dim, which made it a tad bit easier for him to conceal himself in the shadows. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, he noticed movement at the other end of the room. Seeing blonde hair, he knew it was Rin.

Len took his chances and snuck even closer so he could assess his sister's state. The first thing he noticed was that her uniform was cut to ribbons. The way it hung off of Rin's body made him notice that even her bra was cut off. Normally, Len would turn his head away, but given the circumstances, he willed himself to keep looking. The next thing he noticed was that her favorite ribbon was missing from the top of her head and that her hair was a disheveled mess. Her entire body was littered with what he assumed to be a mix of cuts, bruises, and what looked to be hickies. His sister's face was tear stricken and he could see the distress in her eyes. Seeing his beloved twin in such a state made his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to erase whoever did this from existence.

"You're not leaving here, you got that? You're mine, Rin." he heard, recognizing the voice to be Alice's from his earlier encounter with her. "What are you doing calling for your brother anyway? You really think that stupid, lanky boy can help you? He doesn't even look like he can beat a toddler in an arm wrestle," she laughed at her own joke, finding amusement in even imagining the situation. Kneeling down in front of Rin, Alice reached out and stroked her cheek. "You know I love you, right?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, but laced with a warning that someone was going to get hurt if they crossed her. Her hand traced down Rin's chest, which made the blonde whimper.

Having seen enough, Len lunged from his spot in the shadows and tackled Alice down to the ground. "Don't touch my sister, you psychotic bitch!" he yelled out, pulling his arm back to punch her square in the jaw.

Alice yelped as she felt Len's fist collide with her jaw. Quickly recovering from her initial shock that he was even there, she immediately began to fight back. She kicked him in his nether regions, causing him to groan and give her the opportunity to push him off of her. She watched him fall backward before she stood up. "Sucks being a guy, doesn't it?" she sneered, pulling out a pocket knife and flipping it open. She sat on Len's stomach, holding the knife above her head before thrusting it down at his head.

Quickly moving his hand in front of his face, the knife pierced through the palm of his hand cleanly. With the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he pushed his wounded hand forward against the force Alice was using to push the knife down. Successfully pushing the girl off of him, he also managed to make her lose her grip on the knife. Yanking the weapon out of his palm, he tossed it on the ground away from them. As she lay on her back, Len once again climbed on top of her, using his knees to pin her arms down. Using his non-wounded hand, he repeatedly punched Alice in the face. He used all the strength he could muster in each of his punches, blind rage driving him.

He didn't stop until he felt a slight pressure hit his arm. Snapping out of it, he turned his head to see Rin beside him. "She's unconscious, Len…" she squeaked, tears streaming down her face. Not bothering to look at the mess he must have made of Alice's face, he wrapped his arms around his sister, engulfing her in a hug. Glancing to the spot where Rin had originally been, he saw the bloodied knife and some cut rope in its place. "How did you find me…?" he heard her ask.

"I just played detective, is all." Len pulled away from his embrace and slid his jacket off, draping it around Rin's shoulders. "Mom and I were so worried about you… I would have been able to find you easier if you had texted me where you were going to be, you know," he commented, lifting one of his hands to caress his sister's cheek.

"Oh, sorry. I was too busy being kidnapped," she joked. Although still shaken, most of the tension she had been feeling began to dissipate now that Len was by her side. Having watched him beat the living daylights out of Alice made her realize that the safest place she could be was probably with her brother. "But really, I lost my phone."

"Figures as much," he smirked, pressing his forehead against hers. The adrenaline was subsiding, and he could feel the intense pain in his hand that he had not taken much notice in before. Making a face, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, calling the police and explaining the situation to them. After he hung up, he wrapped Rin into yet another tight hug and let out a sigh of relief. His sister was harmed, but she wasn't dead. "I'll always come to your aid," he mumbled, though he took a silent vow in his head. If Rin were to go missing again, he would find her. If she were to get hurt, he would be there to comfort her. He vowed to always protect her, and he was not going to break that vow anytime soon.

 **A/N:** **This was a fic request I got from a friend of mine to start off a tumblr side blog that I was going to use to try and get my writing mojo back but, that hasn't been working out as well as I had hoped, but that's alright. I had a fun time writing this for her and I was told it wasn't too bad so I decided to post it somewhere other than tumblr too.**

 **Also, I just came up with the title on the spot before posting this. I didn't have a title planned.**


End file.
